For example, DE 202012101232 U1 discloses a sliding tube switch for a granulate, comprising a housing, a first, second, and third connector provided on the housing, a valve body which is movably guided back and forth in the housing, and which in a first position connects the first connector to the second connector, and in a second position connects the first connector to the third connector, at least one pressure chamber which is delimited by the housing and the valve body, and an antitwist element which secures the valve body from twisting about the sliding axis.
In addition, DE 1556320 discloses a rotary tube switch for selectively connecting an incoming tube to one or multiple outgoing tubes, comprising a rotary tube which with its exiting end is connected to the edge zone of a rotary table for pivoting about the axis of the incoming tube, and which for the displacement operation is liftable from a stationary base plate which bears the outgoing connector in a circular arrangement, and afterwards is once again pressable against same.
Furthermore, DE 1756198 discloses a rotary tube switch in which, for the pivoting motion, the rotary table which guides the rotary tube is liftable from the base plate holding the outgoing connectors, wherein a clearing device for removing the residues of conveyed material which exit from the tube connecting points during the lifting is situated between the rotary table and the base plate.
DE 8427126 U1 once again discloses a rotary tube switch for selectively connecting an incoming tube to one or multiple outgoing tubes, having a carrier, which is rotatably pivotable about a central center axis, for sealing areas that are provided for closing off the unused tube outlets, wherein the carrier is displaceable by means of a servomotor in the direction of the center axis for pressing the sealing areas against the adjacent openings of the outgoing tubes, and for lifting off therefrom.
All of the disclosed switches have a more or less complex design, and may be demanding in terms of the manufacturing process. In addition, limits may be imposed, in particular on different sizes.